Nathaniel Grant/Vehicles
Vehicles *''Genesis'': A extradimensional storage starship that can take on the exterior appearance of a turned , a red telephone box or a that has , , , and capabilities, as well as electricity, plumbing, heating, air conditioning, internet, gravity, oxygen, , , a , , , , , , , , , s, s, s, s, , es, es, es, s, , , , , , and . :' was where monitoring and managing the ship. It was fairly sparse furnishings, but didn't allowed for the operation of the control console itself from a seated position, which was a large hexagonal console in the middle of the room that held a scanner for viewing the outside and offered immediate access to the exterior through a door. A large mounted within the control room was used for video communication and ship status displays. The control room also had a , a , a , , s, respawn chambers, terminals, a , a and a large , which was located immediately behind the console itself. :*' :' The ship has a sickbay for medical situations that was equipped with various sedatives and medicines that is often administered to mend injuries. It is also capable of keeping passengers in stasis for extended periods of time. There are two s, electronic displays and advanced medical technology. :*' :' The living quarters on the ship vary in size, space, and look with s, computer screens, living areas, s and s. At times, quarters could have force-fields activated to keep people inside. :*'Wardrobe:' The wardrobe on the ship appeared as a walk-in closet with some of the clothing been picked up during travels or left by ex-passengers. It contained clothing from various times, environments and other species. At least some of the clothes had pockets that were bigger on the inside. The wardrobe was equipped with a replicator, which allowed it to copy clothing. :*' :' The mess hall is located on broad the Genesis that has a small view port and an adjacent a table with at least six chairs. Across the room featured a leather couch, a snooker table, a large screen for movies, a television with a game console and a bar with two replicator terminals behind it. It also has a where are prepared for consumption and featured a located inside behind a door. :*' :' The library is located on broad the Genesis that was equipped with computer screens and various artifacts including paper maps, documents and hundreds of books. The library also stored books electronically that are accessible through the , which is used for remote connection to various databases and the Genesis logs through a . :*' :' The cargo bay is a room that is often used to store various equipment and has numerous energy weapons, s and s of varying configurations, attached to the . The cargo bay also has a door hatch that is used for entering and exiting the ship. :*' :' The engineering is where the ship's main power systems are controlled and was designed so that it can run autonomously if needed. It is occupied by and controlled machinery required to keep the ship operating. The , and are also located in the engineering. :*' :' The drawing room is Nate's "private study" and kept mementos of his travels in it. :*' :' The room is a dedicated area on the ship, where meetings and various conferences are held. :*' :' The laboratory is located on broad the Genesis that contains numerous pieces of scientific equipment. :*'Laundry Room:' The laundry room has a washing machine that works by dematerialising and analysing the clothes and then separating out the dirt and putting everything back together which meant nothing ever came out damaged. It also has an option that enabled the user to scent their clothes with any of thousands of scents. :*' :' The holosuite is a form of holotechnology which ran holographic programs in a room. :*'Quantum Computer Room:' The quantum computer room is a large white room that contains the quantum computer at the back of it. Next to the computer is a small circular terminal that rises up from the ground and allows Nate access to Jeeves' mind. :*' s:' The airlocks are the point of entry to the ship which allows ingress and egress to empty space or another vessel which has docked at the portal. :*' :' The landing gears are components of the ship which are capable of entering a planet's atmosphere and landing on the surface. :*' :' The cockpit is where managing a variety of instruments that controlled the ship's computer systems, engineering functions, , , flight control operations, , , , , internal systems control, communications, s, s, propulsion systems, scientific activity, , gravity control, , weapons status monitoring, security, tactical data, phasers, torpedoes and shields. A augmented with displays served as a , located at the fore of the cockpit. :*' :' The storerooms contains various items included comic books, magazines, props, costumes, apparel, tools and samples of compounds. :*' :' The workshop is filled with tools of various shapes and sizes, and a back wall with several coils of wire, though not in an organised state. :*' :' The cinema contains eight seats, a projector, a projector screen, two replicators at the front near the entrance and a large storage room at the back filled with various film reels from throughout history. :*' :' The gymnasium is an area dedicated to physical fitness and exercise. :*' :' A large garden that contains a valley with a stream, benches, hedges, flowerbeds, trees and set of swings. :*' :' The ship has an alarm bell that is used in the most serious of emergencies, which saw either the ship or the passengers in danger. Its distinctive, sonorous, ringing sound resembled that of a large church bell. It appeared to be ancient with benches on the sides of the room and plants growing on the crumbling pillars and can be answered by anyone inside the ship. :*'Personal Quarters Archive:' A giant mechanism in the ship where the personal quarters of all previous passengers are preserved in their entirety. The quarters are preserved in exactly the same state as when the passenger left. The storage system is designed to rotate, so that all one needs to do is type the passenger's name into the keypad by the door, and wait until the system selects and moves the quarters. The quarters is placed so that the entrance connects to the door next to the keypad. :*' :' The door is located somewhere on the ship, and is a room located between consciousness and subconsciousness. :*' :' The sauna is a place to relax using heat and has a fully-stocked spa. :*' :' The swimming pool is a container filled with water used for swimming. :*'Photo Gallery:' The photo gallery contains photos of Nate and his friends from his travels throughout the omniverse. :*' :' The aquarium is an artificial environment for aquatic life. :*' :' The music room is devoted to the playing of musical instruments. :*' :' The garage is a place to store vehicles, and is also used as a sort of workshop, to build or repair vehicles, like a mechanic's garage. :*' s:' The elevators provided both vertical and horizontal transportation for others through elevator shafts between key sections of the ship. :*' :' The Genesis has escaped pods on board the ship for use in emergencies and are designed to fly into the upper atmosphere to await being picked up by a ship. }} *'Hoverboard:' A hover converted board shaped vehicle similar to a skateboard. *' :' Kamen Rider Ganba's Rider Machine that is equipped with GPS navigation, the ability to climb buildings, sensors, a computer system, an electronic communication relays, an atmos generator, a superconductive electric motor and a special armor. The bike can also use its phone apps for various functions, including a cell phone, radar and materializing helmets for the driver and a passenger to wear using a built in touch screen display. *' :' Kamen Rider Ganba's personal time vehicle that can transform into a flying vehicle or robot to fight. *' :' Red Cheetah Ranger's vehicle that is powered by Morph X. *' :' Red Cheetah Ranger's Zord that is powered by Morph X. *'Chevrolet Chevelle:' A 1966 black Chevrolet Chevelle SS car. The car has a hidden cargo compartment containing weapons and hunter equipment or two additional monocycle transports underneath the vehicle. The items that have been keep in it are , , a , , an , , a , , and . *'Private Jet:' A private plane owned by Nate that contains a cockpit, a lounge and a bathroom. *'Shadowrider:' A motorcycle that was heavily armored and being easily capable to withstanding automatic fire from an assault rifle, and a grenade launcher blast, with no ill effect on its performance. It was also fast enough to be able to drive on walls and ceilings. Each wheel had an independent suspension and turn which gave the motorcycle a zero turning radius. The motorcycle could turn its wheels 90° and crab steer (drive sideways). It featured various weapons including two small minigun on both sides on the motorcycle and non-lethal riot suppressors. Enemies who touched the motorcycle would be knocked out by a charge of electricity. Other features included an EMP to stun hostile drones and knock missiles out of the air, and a device that allowed drones to be hacked and turn against each other. It had an afterburner, the ability to uplink to the Batcave's computers; radar and infrared sensors; hands-free phone, computer-controlled/voice-activated remote control system, tear gas dispersal system, loudspeakers, electricshock defense system, nitrogen-filled tyres, steel banded and lined with kevlar, hardened steel bodywork, shielded tracking profile reduces thermal/radar footprint, aerodynamic body design for maximum speed and scratch resistant paint. The items that had been keep in it were a , a and a . Category:Superjokertv